


A Prince and her Knight

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Himari gets one line, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: Just as Tomoe was heading out of school to hang out with the rest of Afterglow, she is stopped by Kaoru who needs help with her upcoming play.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 31





	A Prince and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tomoe! I actually finished a birthday fic for once! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and is staying safe!

* * *

Tomoe has been excited for all day which was understandable because it was her birthday. She had started a day with a special breakfast made by Ako and her moms and several times throughout the day she had been stopped by all kinds of girls to be given gifts. Weirdly enough nobody from Afterglow had said anything about it to her, but that was probably because they had something planned when they got home. Luckily she had no dance club today so she was free to head over there as soon as possible. 

Just before she stepped outside she was stopped by a hand in her wrist. A hand that belonged to none other than Kaoru Seta. 

“Tomoe-chan, just the person I wanted to see.” After saying this she turned to the other members of Afterglow, “ Do any of you mind if I borrow her for a little bit. I’m afraid I am in dire need of her help” 

“Anything for you Kaoru-senpai!” 

“How fleeting! Then we shall get started immediately! That is if Tomoe-chan is ok with it.” Kaoru almost looked sheepish when she said the last part. It was something that she had noticed Kaoru doing lately. Usually she just kinda moved forward with her plans, regardless of their initial opinions. And sure, those plans usually ended up being fun, but that didn’t change the fact that almost no one started those adventures excited to be there. But with Tomoe… she always asked first and didn’t push. It was a fairly recent development, so it could be something she was doing with everyone, but Tomoe prefered to think she was special even if it wasn’t true. 

Tomoe suddenly realized that she had just been staring for a while. “Ah, yeah of course no problems here”

“Splendid! Then as Shakespeare once said, Time shall unfold what plighted cunning hides.” Even after two years of knowing her, Tomoe still wasn’t sure what Kaoru was saying, but it certainly sounded cool. 

Almost as soon as she finished talking Kaoru turned around and dragged Tomoe back into the school. They took a path that had become familiar with how many times she had been marched down it in almost this exact manner. Before long they reached the theater. 

“Tomoe-chan, I’ve brought you here today for you to help me with a new role I’m taking up soon. You see this character, while most fleeting, is an archetype that I am somewhat unfamiliar with. She is rather hot blooded, but her compassion knows no bounds. As soon as I read the script for the first time, I could not help, but think of you. The passion that burns in her soul is the same passion that burns in your eyes. So Tomoe, will you help me capture the fleeting nature of this character.” At some point during her speech, Kaoru had jumped up onto the stage, and was now holding her hand out to pull Tomoe up. 

Tomoe didn’t like being on stage without the rest of her band. When she went on with Afterglow she was in the back and there was nothing outside of her drums. When she got I. Stage with Kaoru though, it was impossible not to be seen. She signed so bright that you couldn’t ignore her and she used that brilliance to illuminate those around her. If she got on that stage even if no one else was in the auditorium she would feel the eyes of thousands on her. Despite all of that, Tomoe still grabbed her hand and let Kaoru lift her up. 

  
  
  
  


Despite Tomoe’s anxieties all that really ended up happening was that Kaoru ended up asking her a bunch of questions. The questions ranged from simple, like what her favorite color was, to more complex, like the trolley problem, to outright absurd, like what she would do if she suddenly turned into a goldfish. Throughout the whole process Kaoru was jotting down her answers, at some point both of them had taken off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves, and Kaoru had changed her ponytail from being half up half down to just a simple high ponytail. They had taken a break from the questions in order to get some water and were just sitting on stage now. 

“You know I just realized that it was kinda weird that I hadn’t heard of this play before.” 

“How so?” Kaoru tilted her head at Tomoe’s sudden assessment. She looked really cute when she was confused like that. 

“It’s just… usually, when you’ve got a show coming up, everyone’s talking about it, but this one I haven’t even heard a peep. Not even from Himari, and she’s your biggest fan!”

“That’s because… it’s a community production of course! Yes that’s why!” That answer was so suspicious even for Kaoru. 

“I usually still hear about those tho-“ 

Tomoe was suddenly pulled into a standing position. “Dance with me.” 

“What?” It wasn’t necessarily a strange request, but Kaoru usually transitioned between topics more smoothly. That just solidified Tomoe’s suspicion she was hiding something. 

“The play has a ball scene, my character is the follower and I’m afraid it has been awhile since I wasn’t the leader. I know that you know how to lead because of our White Day play, so… dance with me?” And when she asked like that how could she say no. 

Tomoe took Kaoru’s hand and began to lead her through a simple waltz, since that was about the extent of her ballroom dancing knowledge. Despite her claims of being unused to it, Kaoru’s dancing was as impeccable as it was when she was leading. If anything, Tomoe was the one that was out of practice. Kaoru was truly amazing if this is what she considered rusty. Sensing that her thoughts were drifting to dangerous territory she decided to distract herself. 

“So Seta-senpai, what’s the main character of the play like.” That was safe territory, assuming that the play was real of course. 

Kaoru looked to the side before she answered though Tomoe could swear her ears were at least slightly red. “My character… she is not actually the protagonist, rather she’s the love interest. She’s the finest warrior in the kingdom you see. She… she is incredibly earnest and passionate, even if that aforementioned trait occasionally got her into trouble. More than anything she is kind though, she puts all her energy into caring for others, even at the risk of herself. I-I greatly admire her.” Oh shit. Tomoe didn’t want to get her hopes up, but… 

“And what about the actual main character?” Maybe Kaoru really was trying to tell her something. 

“She is the prince of the kingdom and she is very handsome. She tries hard to appear brave, even when she is fearful. She believes that one should always strive to help those around them. The prince and the knight initially due to a misunderstanding on the knight’s part, but it proved to the prince that she was an amazing person. The prince sought to grow closer to the knight and over time they forge what the prince thinks is a mutual bond.” Oh man. Kaoru really was talking about them. 

Tomoe stopped the dance and leaned in slowly until their lips meant. It was amazing, before now she has never believed in the stories about fireworks and butterflies when you kissed someone, but she definitely believed them now. There were no words for what was happening except for _ magical.  _

Tomoe pulled away after what felt like hours. When she looked at Kaoru’s face it was completely red and she had no doubt her’s was the same. 

“I hope I didn’t misinterpret that story” 

Kaoru leaned in and gave her a peck “Happy Birthday Tomoe-chan” 

  
  
  



End file.
